Charlie
by forbiddenlove4ever
Summary: Lena Whitmore's had erotic dreams of a woman since hitting puberty at Hogwarts, and when her Uncle Arthur asks her to look in on a friend's case she finds herself face to face with the woman of her dreams. Who also happens to be Tonk's girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Charlie's a muggleborn witch who did not attend Hogwarts, she is dating Tonks and is close friends with Remus and Sirius. Lena is a half-blood, her mother being a Prewett, one of Molly's sisters, and her father being a muggleborn watch maker/repairer. Lena has two older siblings, a sister who works at St. Mungos with her mother, and a brother, Johnathon who works spell creation/curse breaking. Lena was in Gryffindor, same year as the Golden Trio and a member of DA, she is now the head of the Auror division.

Charlie

Chap 1

Lena awoke with a gasp and laid there a moment trying to catch her breath as she remembered the touches of the brunette who haunted her dreams. The red-head moans, knowing that her body wanted more than just dream touches. Sitting up she winces when her shirt pulls tight against her sensitive nipple. "This is not cool." She mutters closing her eyes and remembering the woman in her dreams whimpering when she throbs even more with need. "I can't keep doing this, waking up horny as hell because of some girl I've never even met. Not that I will ever meet her, she's just a dream."  
>Climbing out of bed the green-eyed girl pulls her shirt off shivering when the cold air hits her sweat-soaked skin, kicking her underwear off she stands there a moment debating on climbing back into bed or getting in the shower. Sitting back on her bed she spreads her legs apart and presses a hand to her clit whimpering at the sensation it causes, she knew that it wouldn't take much to come. It never did, every time she had these dreams she awoke with a burning desire and a few strokes would cause her to explode. Rubbing the sensitive bud she moans and arches her back crying out as her body stiffens wishing the dream woman was real and it was her causing such emotions.<p>

She climbs off of the bed, standing sturdy on her shaky legs and makes her way into the bathroom. She might as well take a shower now and get to work.

* * *

><p>Charlie jerks awake and looks at the ceiling. She had a strange dream, well not strange so much, just surreal. She was being pleasured by the most amazing woman, she had stunning red hair and green eyes. The brunette hears the shower running and ran through options in her head, she could stay here and finish it herself or she could have her girlfriend do it. The latter won over and Charlie drunkenly climbs out of the bed and into the bathroom.<p>

Tonks opens the shower door cautiously and looks at the girl with mild-amusement on her face, "Call the ministry, she's actually awake before noon."

Charlie makes a face at her before stripping off her clothes and making her way into the shower. The brunette moves closer to the bubble-gum haired woman and pushes her gently against the wall.

"And she wants morning sex," Tonks says with a wide smile. "That's new."

"Shut up," Charlie says leading Tonks' hand down to her clit, moaning loudly when the woman rubs the mound gently.

"Damn," Tonks mutters in the girl's ear. "You're soaked. Dreaming about me were you?"

"You know it," Charlie says gasping loudly as she enters two fingers inside of her.

Tonks groans and moves her fingers faster inside of her. "Come on, baby," Tonks says surprised at how close Charlie already was. She usually had to work at it, but the brunette was more than ready today.

Charlie throws her head back as she hits her orgasm, clinging to the other girl. Tonks smiles and kisses her tenderly.

"Feeling better, baby?"

Charlie nods. "Yeah, thanks."

"Thanks? Since when do you have to tell me thanks?" Tonks asks stepping out of the shower.

"Nymph," Charlie says frowning at her. "What about you?"

Tonks smiles and kisses her gently. "Don't worry about it. I just have to be at the ministry early today. It's already almost nine and I'm already going to hear it."

"Well, I want to come—"

"Char…. Maybe that's not such a good idea. The Ministry still has you under investigation."

"Well, then they will have an easy job. Since I'll be right there. Please, Nymph, I've got some spark plugs and a new rubber ducky for Mr. Weasley. Please?" She asks pouting.

* * *

><p>Arthur looks up as he sees the red-head walk past his office. He jumps out of his seat and gently grabs her arm in the hallway. "Lena."<p>

"Morning, Uncle Arthur. Something wrong?"

"No, not wrong," he says smiling at a wizard walking the hallway. "I just need you to look over a case for me."

"Okay, but why not Hermione or Harry?"

"I would just prefer it to be you, this is a high priority case for me anyways." Arthur says running a hand through his hair. "She's has a long time friendship with Tonks, which makes her Remus' and Sirius' good friend as well. And she has high standings in the Muggle office. I've met her on more than one occasion and I know that there's no way that she would do what she's accused off."

"What would that be?" Lena asks flipping through the file.

"Conspiracy against the ministry, crimes against muggles, plans to bring You-Know-Who back. Just a bunch of stuff that I know Char wouldn't do."

"Charlie Lewis. Okay, Uncle Arthur, I'll look into this, I have a pretty big case load right now, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Lena," Arthur says before jumping slightly at the loud pop beside him, revealing a wide-smiled Charlie.

"Mr. Weasley!" She says hugging him. "I have some gifts for you," she says excitedly before noticing the other girl and turning towards her, her breath catching.

Lena eyes widen as she clutches the report to her chest.

"Charlie, we were just talking about you!" Arthur exclaims with a grin. "What'd you bring this time?"

"Oh- uh." Jerking from her thoughts Charlie looks back at Arthur as she pulls out the bondage rubber ducky. "Here."

Lena chokes when she sees the toy and hurriedly backs away. "Right, I-uh got to go." She comments before turning and fleeing fighting the urge to apparate to St. Mungos and scream for her mom.

Charlie frowns after the girl before wrinkling her nose. "What's up with her?"

Arthur shrugs as he leads the young witch into his office and places it next to his vampire rubber duck. Charlie frowns as she looks at the shelf.

"You're going to need a new shelf soon, you know. And I still have not managed to find the mummy rubber ducky."

"Don't worry about it, kid."

"Nuh-uh. I want you to have the whole collection. Okay well, I have some stuff to do today. I'm going to pop in on Tonks real quick and I'll see you Saturday for dinner right?"

"Molly is making pot roast," he says still admiring his ducks.

Charlie chuckles before apparating to the Auror office, right on top of Tonks' desk.

"Hello, Charlie," the witch says turning away from Harry to look at the girl. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

Charlie snorts. "Probably, but I haven't shown up in four days. I might want to call them." She says noticing as the red-head walks into the office.

The girl pauses in Tonks' doorway catching the blue eyes of the brunette before jumping back as Snape almost apparates on top of her.

"You forgot your files again, Har—"

The black eyes of Severus Snape and the blue ones of Charlie meet and for moments nothing happens and then Charlie is on her feet, her wand pointed at Severus' chest, his wand the same on her.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asks between gritted teeth.

Lena looks between the two and lays a hand on Snape's arm. "Let's go to my office, come on Sev." The witch commands pulling the potions master by his arm, helped by his momentary shock.

"What did you call me?" Snape hisses quietly as they walk toward Lena's office, Harry trailing behind.

The redhead smiles innocently and skirts around the large piles of folders stacked around her desk. "Sev, that's what Harry calls you at least, I think it's rather sweet." She says ignoring Harry frantically shaking his head no at her.

"Really? Is that what he calls me?"

Nodding, she grabs one of the smaller stacks ignoring the glare Snape sends toward Harry. "Now then could you tell me why you seemed so intent to curse my suspect?"

"Suspect?"

Lena shrugs off the question, "Just some small things really, Arthur asked me to give it a once over, from what I can tell her file's nowhere near as bad as yours, Harry."

Harry nods before frowning. "Wait a minute, my folder? Why would you have seen my file?"

"It arrived on my desk three days ago, something about, misuse of a ministry position, wrongful use of magic, casting magic in front of muggles, and cruelty to muggles." Glancing at the boy's blank look and Snape's raised eyebrow Lena sighs. "I believe it had something to do with a teacup."

"Oh- that wasn't my fault!" Harry exclaims quickly trying to explain his side of the story.

Lena ignores his scrambled words and sorts through some of the files stacking them into smaller stacks.

"What's he prattling on about now?" Draco asks lounging in the doorway before taking the stack of files Lena hands him.

"How transfiguring a teacup into a bird and having it attack a muggle wasn't his fault." The redhead explains grateful to the blonde as he slaps Harry in the head with the papers.

"Shut up, you've already been cleared Potter, thanks to me." Riffling through the papers Draco frowns. "Conspiracy, why do we always get the conspiracy theories?"

Lena fishes through her desk pulling on a pair of reading glasses. "Because most of the conspirators are conspiring to kill the boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my-ass."

Harry grins and glances at Draco. "See Malfoy, they don't like you either."

"Get out." Lena commands grabbing three stacks of files and magicking more to follow her. "Out, go to work. Harry don't forget to grab those files from Severus and I expect my reports after lunch." Pushing them from her office she stands in the doorway. "Weasley! Thomas! Tonks!" She yells out rolling her eyes as both boys amble up to her, Ron chewing on a biscuit. "Here." She says dumping a stack in Ron's arms. "The newest Homicides, grab two newbies and get out."

"Why do I always get the murders?" Ron grumbles around the food in his mouth.

Lena ignores him and hands more to Dean. "Burglary Homicides, take two newbies with you as well. Where is Tonks?"

Dean nods and walks off leaving Lena to groan at the reddish blonde man who saunters towards her. "What's this about?" He asks waving a note in her face. "You can't summon me. I'm a curse breaker, I don't work for you."

"You do now Johnathon." Lena snaps thrusting the files at Tonks as the clumsy woman finally shows up. "Here, there are some mysterious going ons that need to be checked into, take my brother and Granger, she'll be waiting for you in spell development. And please be careful we've already had three ministry personal sent to St. Mungos with mysterious ailments, the last thing we need is to have you three holed up there as well."

After they leave the redhead motions for the paperwork to float in stacks beside her. "Newbies! Get with your partner and grab a stack, each file is your basic offenses, I want everything checked into thoroughly and a full report from each of you on my desk in the morning! And I do read every report sent to me so you had best do things right! If you have any questions then ask them." When no one speaks up she nods apparently satisfied. "Then move out." Handing out a few more stacks Lena finally relaxes as the last one beside her is passed out, making sure everything was going as it should be she turns and makes her way back to her office before pausing in the doorway. "Mad-Eye! You're retired! Either go home or volunteer, find Tonks and have a report for me in the morning." Turning her back on the man she walks around the other side of her desk dodging the stacks of paperwork and sinks into her seat. "Why are you still here?" She asks Snape.

"What is Lewis doing here?"

Lena looks at the man. "The brunette?"

Snape gives her a pointed look of annoyance. "I wasn't talking about the pink-haired klutz."

Lena wrinkles her nose, "I already told you that Uncle Arthur asked me to look at her file. That's all you need to know."

"Look, reddie. I have a vested interest in this girl, seeing as I wouldn't mind her head on a plate. Tell me if she does something illegal. That would thrill me more than you could imagine."

"I don't work for you, Sev," Lena says placing Charlie's folder in her desk. "I won't tell you anything on Lewis' case if you won't even tell me what the dislike is for."

"I don't have to tell you."

"And I don't have to tell you anything either," Lena says as the man gives her a glare and disappears from her view.

Lena lets out a shaky breath as she thinks back on the brunette that haunted her dreams. How could the same girl just show up in the office one day, seconds after being asked to look over her case? She shakes her head before getting to work.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

Ideas for story title are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Charlie

Chap 2

Tonks frowns as she looks at Charlie. The brunette was wearing her dragon boxers and a bra, walking around the room.

"If you tell me what you're looking for then I could help you find it."

"I don't need you to do anything," Charlie snaps at the girl.

"Whatever then," Tonks says stripping off her clothes and climbing into bed, turning away from Charlie.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Charlie asks throwing a pillow at the girl's back.

"Tell you what?" Tonks asks turning and facing her.

"About Snape!"

"What was I supposed to tell you about him, Char? I didn't even know that you knew him. And it's not like he shows up at the office every day."

Charlie continues to breath heavily, she wasn't really angry at Tonks, but she needed someone to vent on.

"You should have told me, Tonks."

"Tonks?" she asks looking at the brunette. "Since when have you started using my surname?"

"Since when have you been keeping things from me?"

"You know what?" Tonks asks looking at Charlie. "Just leave. I don't want you staying here tonight. Get out."

Charlie growls before grabbing her shirt and disapparating. Tonks lets out a breath before falling back onto the bed.

Lena downs her mug of butterbeer and runs a hand through her hair, frowning at the newspaper in front of her.

"Can you give me a firewhiskey, Finnigan?"

The mouse-haired man nods and pours the drink. "Tall?"

"Definitely."

Lena looks over as she realizes that Charlie has taken a seat beside her, dressed in only a pair of boxers and a tank top.

"Rough night?" Seamus asks chuckling at her appearance as she drinks her liquor in one gulp.

"I was thrown out of the apartment," she says shaking her head. "And I saw Snape today," she says downing another firewhiskey that the Irish man places in front of her. "Do you still have that cot?"

"Of course," Seamus says chuckling. "It's always available for you, darling."

"Thanks," Charlie says before turning to Lena. "You're from the ministry. Sorry about earlier. I'm Charlie…Charlie Lewis."

"I know, Arthur's asked me to go over your file as a favor, to keep you from getting into trouble." Lena explains throwing Seamus a smile as he refills her drink.

Seamus grins, "You gonna tell her your name or what?" He asks grinning when the redhead sighs and rubs her temple.

"Sorry." Lena says, "I can be a bit short minded and snappish, or so I'm told. I'm Lena, Lena Whitmore."

Charlie nods. "Nice to meet you," she says biting her lip as she thinks about Tonks. "So Arthur is again trying to save me from myself," she snorts. "Like that's ever going to happen."

"What's the riff between you and Severus?"

"Snape?" Charlie bites out.

Lena notices as Seamus freezes and looks cautiously at the brunette.

"Just a long history," she says realizing that she could have said that same thing to Tonks and she would not be sitting here right now.

"Right," Lena mutters, looking back down at her newspaper.

"Damn," Charlie says noticing the clock behind the bar. "I'm going to have to get up early and job search again." She looks at the mouse-haired man. "Since someone fired me earlier this month."

Seamus gives the girl a deadpan look. "Fired you? What else would you have me do? You lost me five customers, in one night! This is me pub, I need to have the money coming in."

"I didn't lose five," Charlie mutters. "I think I lost six when I called Barnby a death eater."

Seamus glares at her before turning away again muttering something that sounded like 'that's why he hasn't come in.'

Lena sighs and glances at the girl beside her. "If you need a place to stay for the night then you can have my guest room."

"Cool, thanks."

* * *

><p>Charlie looks away from the stove as she hears footsteps behind her. She smiles at the red-head and looks back down at the stove.<p>

"Sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

"Breakfast?"

"Why do you sound as if you don't eat breakfast?"

"I-I eat a biscuit or something."

Charlie snorts before placing some food on a plate. Lena's eyes widen as she looks at the eggs, fries, toast, and rare steak that the brunette drops in front of her.

"Do you work today?" Charlie asks crunching on a piece of bacon.

"I have to go in for a couple of hours."

Charlie nods. "Okay, well, thanks for letting me stay the night and everything, but I've got some stuff that I have to do. Thanks."

"Welcome," Lena says watching as the brunette smiles before apparating.

* * *

><p>Tonks looks up as Charlie enters the sitting room. Remus stands and gives the girl a hug, followed by Sirius.<p>

"So, why are you fighting with dear Tonksie?"

"I didn't know we were fighting," Charlie says looking at her. "I know we had an argument."

Tonks avoids her gaze and looks at the couch. Charlie scoffs before leaving the room, going into the kitchen with Molly.

"Anything that I can do to help you?"

"No, dear I'm quite alright. But you could go and help Bill set up the tables outside."

"Alright," Charlie says kissing her cheek before making her way out the door. Bill had set up three tables side-by-side and then another mini table a ways off from them.

"Your mum told me to come and help you, but you look like you've got it under control."

"Yeah," Bill says as Fleur comes down the steps.

"Your mother 'ez driving me crazy, talking about how we should already have ten childs running around."

Bill chuckles. "Ah, Fleur this is Charlie. She's a friend of the family's."

Charlie looks up as Lena opens the gate and walks into the yard. "Are you stalking me?" she asks smiling at the girl.

"Just doing my job." The auror states letting loose a small laugh as Bill grabs her in a hug and spins her around.

"Hello baby cousin!" Bill exclaims holding the auror at arms length. "Where's the rest of the family? Not coming tonight?"

Lena dizzily walks sideways away from the curse breaker. "No, mom and Sophie have work at the hospital, dad's got a new set of watches, and Johnathon's working on his report for me. I may need you to take a look at it, they've found some that has both him and Hermione going crazy."

"I'll ask Hermione later."

Charlie smiles before freezing as someone taps on her shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Tonks asks biting on her lip.

"Sure, Nymph," Charlie says turning away from them and starting to walk towards the house.

"Dead girlfriend walking!" Bill calls out after them.

Charlie turns back around to him and cuts her fingers across her neck. Bill laughs as they disappear inside the house.

"She's dating Tonks?" Lena asks.

"Yeah," Bill says still laughing. "She has been for….close to a year now."

Lena nods her head. "Do you know why she and Severus don't like each other?"

Bill shakes his head. "No, everyone's been wondering that for years. We just know that they don't talk and hate each other. Gonna make for quite a party tonight."

Lena frowns.

TBC

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Charlie

Chap 3

Charlie straightens out her shirt as she exits Ron's old bedroom. She runs her fingers through her hair attempting to straighten out the mess before walking down the steps. She stops in the doorway of the sitting room and stares at the greasy-haired man. She bites her lip painfully to keep from shouting out curses.

"Hello, Severus."

"Lewis," Snape says turning back to Harry.

She snorts before being ushered out of the house by Molly, insisting that it was time to eat. Charlie sits in between Tonks and Lena, smiling when the bubble-gum haired girl places a hand on her thigh.

"Now, now," Molly says standing up. "This is a very special day for three couples sitting here at this table. First to our daughter Ginny and her beau Draco, who have just announced their engagement!"

Charlie joins in with the clapping catching Snape's eye and sneering at him.

"Second Remus and Sirius, who have been together for nine years today. Who have also told me that today is the one year anniversary of Tonks and Charlie."

Charlie looks over at her girlfriend and notices that she has the same confused look on her face. Their year anniversary wasn't for another two weeks.

"Okay," Remus says leaning over the table. "Today is the anniversary of the first time you had sex, which made it where you two were together, so basically the one year."

Charlie clicks her tongue at him before rubbing her eyebrow.

"Ah yes," Snape says standing up despite Harry's protests. "Many congratulations to the wolf and dog, then the runt and Draco. And last to the pink-haired klutz and my darling sister."

Charlie growls as she jumps to her feet. "Why don't you go jump off of a cliff, Sevvy, and don't stop yourself on the way down. Murderer," she mutters under her breath.

"What was that?" Snape asks withdrawing his wand.

"You heard me!" Charlie snaps. "You know what you did to her."

"I didn't do anything to your precious muggle mother."

"Don't forget our father was a muggle also," Charlie snaps at him.

Snape glares at her with contempt before shaking his head and sitting down. "Sorry, Molly."

Charlie growls before walking away from the table out of the gate.

Lena groans and glances at Arthur. 'Because this isn't going to make my life difficult at all.' Rising from the table she pats Tonks on the shoulder. "Congratulations all." She comments before heading after the girl. "I'll see if I can't bring her back Aunt Molly."

Charlie continues throwing rocks into the water, letting out an annoyed sigh before throwing another one. The red-head stops behind her and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Are you coming back?"

"Is he still going to be there?"

"He was invited, Charlie."

Charlie shakes her head. "I doubt it. I might head up to The Rum King for a while."

"You're going to leave Tonks there?"

Charlie sighs as she thinks about the girl. "Damn. I can't leave Nymph."

"So, you guys have been dating for a year?"

"We've been fucking for a year."

"How charming." The half-blood says dryly.

Charlie sighs again. "I hate him," she mutters shaking her head. "He always makes me all frazzled."

"Did he really kill your mother?"

"Yes, even if it wasn't intentionally. I was young, Severus was in his twenties, he had come home for the summer. I guess it was hard for him and Eileen, seeing as how mum and me lived right next door to them. His dad cheated with my mum producing me. He had kicked my ball into the street, I was six and I went to go get it and my mom ran out in front of me getting hit by a car. Severus didn't mean to do it, he was only trying to make me lose the ball, but," she shakes her head. "He didn't think I would follow it or that mum would be watching and run to get me. Severus had just started to say a spell when she got hit by the car. He was going to save me. I still can't forgive him though."

"Wait…you lived beside the Snape's? I've lived on Spinner's End my whole life. I don't remember ever seeing you."

"Well, when mum was alive I sent off to a boarding grade school in Germany and then after mum died, Tobias took me in for a couple of months, but it got too hard on Eileen, so he sent me to live in Surrey with my mum's parents." Charlie shakes her head. "We should probably head back now. Nymph is already going to wonder where I disappeared to."

"Right."

Charlie smiles at the girl before walking back to the Burrow. Lena lets out a breath before following the girl. Charlie stops just outside of the gate, Lena walking into the stationary girl's back.

"Charl—"

"Shh…" Charlie mutters. "Do you feel it?"

Lena shivers and nods as cold begins to form in the air around them.

"Dementors," Charlie mutters rubbing her arms and looking in the gate at their friends who were on the other side of the house, unbeknownst to them.

She backs up slightly running into Lena as a hooded figure appears in front of her.

"Can you do a patronus?!" Charlie exclaims backing away from the figure.

"Yeah." Lena says licking her lips as she pulls out her wand and backs closer to Charlie. "E-expecto patronum!" She yells relieved when a silver horse explodes from her wand and charges the dementors. "Weasley! Tonks! Malfoy! Potter! Mad-Eye!"

"Expecto Patronum!" Charlie yells out before looking in shock at her hand, realizing that she did not have her wand.

She backs up even more and lets out an ear-splitting scream as a dementor hovers over her. The next second a white mouse patronus is pushing the dementor away. Tonks is in front of Charlie the next second pushing the girl behind her.

"Where's your wand?" Tonks yells at her.

"I don't know," Charlie says clutching onto her arms.

The brunette watches as the numerous animals chase away the remaining figures.

"Charlie?" Tonks asks turning in her arms.

The twenty-two year old was staring at where the dementor had been, her face pale white and her eyes wide.

"Charlie?!" Tonks says worried about the girl, she had never seen her like this. "Remus!"

"Here Charlie," Remus says stopping in front of her. He hands Tonks a large chunk of chocolate. "Get her to eat this. I'm going to check on Lena."

Lena looks over at the wolf as he hands her some chocolate. "Hey, Remus."

"Have some chocolate."

Lena sits up straighter as Charlie screams again. "Sirius alright?" She asks watching Charlie and Tonks.

"A bit shaken, but he'll be alright."

Lena nods and wipes her hands off on her shirt. "I have to go to the ministry, report this and figure out what's going on."

"I have to get her home," Tonks calls loudly, pulling Charlie against her body. "Sirius, Remus, can you guys come with?"

Snape watches his sister with a curious expression on his face. He had rarely seen anyone react to a dementor in that fashion. And he was sure he knew the reason behind his own sister doing it, a theory that he would have to check later.

"Sorry about this, Molly," Sirius says hoisting Charlie into his arms.

"Oh, it's fine," Molly says worriedly. "Just take care of Charlie and let us know what is going on."

"Of course."

"Tonks…." Charlie mutters holding her hand out before muttering another name. "Lena."

Lena pauses staring at the girl. "I'm going to call an emergency. Stay with Charlie, Tonks. The rest of you, take care of what you need to." She says apparating to the ministry. "Emergency!" Lena yells to the few aurors who were in the office on the weekends. "Call everyone! Fylers, grab Nenton and head to Azkaban, there's been a dementor attack on the Minister. He's fine but we have to figure out what happened!" Spinning she marches toward her office writing up letters to the different ministry positions informing them of what's happened. Writing one letter she copies it multiple times before magicking them to fly where they need to go. Hearing more and more people apparate into the office Lena leaves her office. "Quiet! There's been a dementor attack! No one was seriously injured but we must get to the source of this! Newbies scrounge the streets I want to know if there were any other problems today! The rest of you dig around and breathe down some necks I want information now!"

* * *

><p>Tonks leans against the bedroom door for a fraction of a second before dropping onto the couch beside Remus. The wolf places an arm around her shoulders and pulls her against his body.<p>

"No change?"

Tonks shakes her head. "I've never seen her react like this to anything. It worries me," she says shaking her head again. "Maybe I should go into the office for a little while. Can you watch Char and let me know if there's any difference in her?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," Tonks says kissing Remus' cheek before apparating to the ministry.

Remus and Sirius exchange knowing looks.

"Baby?" Charlie asks Tonks leaning against the door.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…I want to go and spend the night at Ginny's. She invited me. Is that okay with you?"

Tonks nods. "Yeas, of course," she says moving over and kissing the girl. "Be safe alright."

"I always am," Charlie says kissing her again before smiling and turning on the spot.

* * *

><p>Lena jumps as Charlie makes a pop when she arrives in the room. "Charlie! Wha-what are you doing in here?!"<p>

"Can I maybe possibly stay the night tonight?"

"Okay, you can stay in one of the extra bedrooms." Lena states trying not to fidget. 'Yes because me being in my bed isn't awkward at all. At least I wasn't asleep.'

"Thanks," Charlie says absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. "Night."

"Night," Lena says watching her move into the other room.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
